


通販公告

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 這邊是特別用來公告同人本通販消息的地方，歡迎海外同好多加利用，謝謝:D內容不定時更新能參加台灣台北場次的同好建議直接場內購買，場次販售會比較便宜（寄賣通販因為商家有抽成所以會比較貴一點）





	通販公告

已將這兩篇小說出成同人本，詳細可點閱通販網頁觀看

DamiDick本＜成人Damian與Dick系列＞  
文章位置：  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/125943  
Shop：  
http://www.hwulu.com/shop/index.php?route=product/product&product_id=4715

TimDick本＜照顧＞  
文章位置：  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298854/chapters/5056364  
Shop：  
http://www.hwulu.com/shop/index.php?route=product/product&product_id=4714


End file.
